Hidden Love
by Btrfly
Summary: Draco and Hermione have loathed each other ever since they first met. So how will they react when they realise that the mutual hate for each other might be turning into mutual love? *CHAPTER 7 NOW UP*
1. Chapter one

Disclaimer: None of this is mine. I wish it was. But it's not.  
  
Ok, this is my first fanfiction ever so please be gentle!! I only did a small first chapter, because I wanted to see if people liked it before carrying on. So please review if you want the story continued!  
  
At that particular moment in time, Hermione Granger had a lot to be happy about. She had achieved the highest O.W.L grades easily, had finally de- frizzed her bushy hair and had a new year of Hogwarts to look forward to. Unfortunately for her, it didn't last for to long. As she pushed her trolley through the wall to Platform 9 ¾ she spotted a familiar blond haired person terrorising the first years. Angrily, she made her way towards them. She hated the thought of Malfoy picking on Muggle borns. "Malfoy!" Hermione hollered, "Put that child down!" Malfoy turned to look at her, a piercing blue-eyed gaze that left even Hermione stunned. Those eyes were so deep, yet so icy. His platinum blond hair wasn't slicked back like it usually was, with strands falling across his finely sculpted face. All the insults Hermione was about to throw at him got stuck in her throat, and she stood there, silent. Malfoy snickered. "You think I'm gonna listen to you Granger? Get real." Furious, Hermione pulled out her wand. "Put them down, Malfoy!" "Whatcha gonna do?" He asked mockingly, laughter in his eyes, "Curse me?" 


	2. Chapter two

Ok, this isn't as long as I'd like it to be, only I've got masses of homework to do, and, like always, I've left it to the last minute! I'll try and update as soon as possible! And I'd just like to say thank you so much to Cinnamon, Uglinessrox55, Kristina, Fleur Delacour, and BeatrixTribal for reviewing - you guys are the best!  
  
Disclaimer: It's not mine. I wish it was. But alas it is not.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
"What makes you think I won't?" Hermione snarled, whipping her wand out.  
  
Draco appeared relatively unfazed by Hermione's threat, but was mildly apprehensive. After all, she had slapped him in their third year. But he couldn't let his reputation go gurgling down the drain because of some know- it-all mudblood.  
  
"'Cause only a stupid mudblood would mess with me," Draco replied coolly. "Oh wait, lets see. You're stupid, and you're a mudblood. Guess you qualify."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle sniggered appreciatively. After all, Draco thought, the 'incident' had happened three years ago. Granger didn't have enough guts to take him on now. He wasn't the puny brat that he had once been. Muscles had formed all over his now athletic body - Lucius didn't want a wimp for a son.  
  
Hermione's eyes flashed menacingly, but a certain red-haired woman interrupted their 'chat'.  
  
"What's going on here?" Mrs. Weasley asked sharply.  
  
"Granger was going to take me on," Draco replied smoothly, a smug smile upon his face. "Not that she ever could."  
  
"Go hang yourself Malfoy!" Hermione spat back. The nerve of that ignorant, selfish -  
  
"That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley snapped. "I think you'd both better get on the train before I decide to curse you both myself!"  
  
"I'll be seeing you Granger," Draco smirked.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Hermione opened her eyes slowly as she grew accustomed to the bright morning sunshine that streamed in through the windows. She yawned before hauling herself out of bed. Hermione showered and dressed quickly, and almost ran to the Great Hall - she didn't want to be late for lessons! Ron handed her the new Gryffindor timetable as she sat down.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said, surprised - she was normally down in the hall before either Harry or Ron.  
  
She munched on a piece of toast while examining her lessons.  
  
"Ron, you idiot," Hermione laughed, "This is the wrong timetable!"  
  
Ron looked gloomily at her. "No it's not."  
  
"But we've got Slytherin for Potions, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures!" She cried.  
  
"We're gonna be seeing a lot more of Malfoy from now on," Harry sighed.  
  
Hermione groaned, and Ron added a very unhelpful comment that she certainly didn't want to hear.  
  
"Plus we've got potions first. Snape and Malfoy: double the fun." 


	3. Chapter three

Ok, lots of people have said they'd like it longer, which is cool - but it means that it's going to take me more time to write, as I'm pretty busy at the moment! Thank you everyone for all your reviews!!  
  
Disclaimer: This is all mine.I wish. Sigh. If only I were J.K.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
"Ageing potion," Snape said, his lip curling.  
  
A vile, greyish looking liquid filled the Professor's cauldron.  
  
Hermione shuddered at the thought of being able to see herself as an old woman. She saw Ron whisper to Harry, and the latter stifled a laugh.  
  
"The Ageing Potion can be potentially dangerous," Snape smirked, eyes glinting maliciously, "And we wouldn't want that now, would we?"  
  
The Potions Master smiled at the panicked expression on Neville Longbottom's face.  
  
"If the potion is concocted incorrectly, the effects will not be reversible."  
  
Neville buried his face in his hands.  
  
"Luckily for Longbottom here, you will be working in partners. However, I will pair you all by myself. That way Longbottom won't have Miss Granger telling him what to do."  
  
Hermione blushed as the mention of her name.  
  
"Longbottom, partner Goyle. Weasley and Crabbe. Potter, go with Mr. Malfoy." Snape paused as he reached Hermione, as if he was thinking something over.  
  
"I take that back," He said, "Potter, go with Miss Parkinson. Miss Granger will join Mr. Malfoy. Lets see what a Slytherin Pureblood makes of a Gryffindor Muggle born."  
  
Hermione felt anger welling up inside of her. How dare make he comment on her parents! And to partner her with Malfoy.Furious, she picked up her parchment and bag, and slid into the chair next to him. He had an annoyingly superior look on his face, as if he knew something she didn't. Hermione felt the urge to slap him, as she always did when she got to close. She glanced across at Harry and Ron, and saw that they weren't getting on to well with their partners either. Pansy was making fun of a certain scar, and Crabbe appeared to be picking his nose.  
  
"I guess we're working together, Granger," Malfoy sneered. "Now you'll be able to see how a real wizard works."  
  
"Stuff you," Hermione hissed venomously.  
  
"This project is to be worked on this term, and partners will also need to meet outside of class. Most written work will be done in your own free time. Homework is to find out - in depth Finnigan - about Ageing Potions and their consequences. Minimum two rolls of parchment, in for next lesson."  
  
A unanimous groan erupted from the class. Hermione included - it meant she'd have to meet up with Malfoy. 'Great start to the year,' She thought. 'Things couldn't possibly get any better.' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- 


	4. Chapter four

Thank you so much everybody for reviewing!!!!!!!!!! You guys are stars!!!!!!!!!!! Finally, I've updated (hehe) sorry it's taken so long - only everyone wanted something longer, so I've done something longer. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: It's mine! Really! Ok, maybe not.I'm such a bad liar.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione rubbed her eyes and yawned. The night was still young, but the first day back at school had worn her out. She had been tormented all day by the thought of meeting Draco out of lessons. He continually picked on her through charms, and she had felt like slapping him on more than one occasion.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry asked tentatively. "Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine," She replied automatically.  
  
Ron eyed her suspiciously. "You've been acting weirdly ever since Potions. Malfoy's no ideal partner, but you're getting seriously freaked out about this."  
  
Hermione slammed the book she was reading shut. "Ron, Malfoy's been my worst enemy for as long as I can remember! You haven't a clue to how it feels! Every time I see him I feel like dirt, because I'm reminded that I'm a Muggle born! I'm not even a proper witch, just a Muggle who got lucky! And now I'm being forced to spend a term with him - most of the time alone! Do you think I like that?"  
  
Ron looked at the floor. "Man, I'm sorry. I never meant it to sound offensive or anything. I'm just really worried about you."  
  
"Maybe you should get some rest," Harry added, "You look tired."  
  
"Jeez thanks," Hermione said sarcastically, "Remind me to always ask you for compliments."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other. Something was definitely wrong with Hermione. Whether it was the thought of spending time with none other than Draco Malfoy, or something else entirely, they didn't know.  
  
"I'm going to bed," Hermione muttered. "And I may not come out."  
  
*****  
  
Hermione was running through the forest. Tree branches whipped against her arms, leaving sore red marks. She didn't know why she was running, or what she was running from. All she knew was that she couldn't stop. Her breathing was shallow and ragged, and there was a sharp pain in her side. Hermione felt a surge of relief as she spotted the end of the forest drawing ever closer. It was unfortunate that she didn't see the large tree root protruding out of the ground. Hermione tripped over it, and landed face down with a mighty thump.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione gasped for air. She tried to recollect her thoughts and senses, but all she felt was fear. Pure and utter fear. It had only been a dream, a very bad dream. She shut her eyes in the vain hope that her nightmare would disappear from her thoughts, but the scene kept replaying over and over in her mind. She hadn't even known what she was running from!  
  
"It was only a dream," Hermione repeated aloud, trying desperately to soothe herself, "It was only a dream. Fictional. Not true. False. It didn't actually happen."  
  
Or did it? A voice in the back of her head said. There were stinging red marks on her arms - red marks that hadn't been there before she had fallen asleep. And wait.there was a twig in her hair.  
  
"It can't have been real," She whispered, her eyes large and horrified. "It just can't have!"  
  
*****  
  
"You look as if you've been up all night," Harry exclaimed, eyeing the dark purple circles round Hermione's eyes.  
  
"I had a bad dream," She said shortly.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"Feel free to tell us about it," Ron commented.  
  
Hermione gave him an exasperated look.  
  
"I don't have to tell you everything! I have my secrets, and you have yours."  
  
Ron raised an eyebrow. "What sort of secrets?"  
  
Hermione bowed her head, so that her hair covered her face. Ron sighed.  
  
"Well let's play a little game," He said, "I'll tell you one of my secrets if you spill about your nightmare. Alright.I was afraid of worms when I was younger."  
  
Hermione slammed her glass down on the table. "Look, it was nothing, ok? I was just running away from something. No big deal!"  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other.  
  
"Ok, ok, just trying to help."  
  
"Well don't next time!" Hermione spat angrily.  
  
*****  
  
~ Draco's POV ~ I can't believe it. I'm actually doing a project with that mudblood Granger. Potter's only just bearable - but only because he's so easy to wind up. Granger's ten times worse. She thinks she's some sort of child prodigy! And she goes around acting like she's a Pureblood. I don't what they were thinking of, letting her into Hogwarts. If it weren't for Granger, I'd have the top place in every class. So because of a stupid Mudblood I have to settle for second best. Great.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione took a deep breath, and walked over to meet Harry and Ron.  
  
"Hi," She said lamely.  
  
They both smiled weakly in reply.  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have snapped at you; I'm just feeling really tied and grumpy at the moment. I didn't mean to sound so detestable."  
  
"I'm sorry too," Ron added, smiling. "I shouldn't have pressured you."  
  
"Were you really afraid of worms?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"He still is!" Harry interjected.  
  
"Oi you!" Ron whacked Harry round the head.  
  
"Oh look - it's the Muggle born and her boyfriends," An all to familiar voice drawled.  
  
"Shut your trap, Malfoy," Ron growled.  
  
"I'm so scared!" Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle guffawed heartily.  
  
"You're just an insecure little boy, Malfoy," Hermione said.  
  
"And you're just an ugly little Mudblood," Draco retorted.  
  
Ron turned purple with anger at the insult, but Harry restrained him from doing anything to damaging.  
  
"If I were you, I'd be worried about your future. I don't think You-Know- How accepts immature kids as Death Eaters," Hermione spat.  
  
Draco's face had turned a light shade of pink.  
  
"Watch your mouth Granger!" He snarled.  
  
"I feel sorry for you - you're going to follow exactly into daddy's footsteps. Same looks, same personality - same future," Hermione smiled tightly.  
  
Draco snapped, and pulled out his wand.  
  
"Cassius monificus!" He yelled, just as Hermione shouted, "Ocule pentaris!"  
  
The two spells met half way and counteracted each other. Both Draco and Hermione were thrown backwards, landing on their backsides. She grimaced, and sat up.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine," She groaned.  
  
"Disgraceful!" A voice screeched.  
  
"Professor Flitwick!" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Fighting in the corridors!" Flitwick tutted, "I'm absolutely appalled at the standard of behaviour you're setting! Thirty points from both houses, and a detention this evening!"  
  
"But Professor - "Hermione protested.  
  
"No excuses!" Flitwick yelled shrilly, "You will clean my classroom so that it's spick and span! And NO magic!"  
  
*****  
  
~ Draco's POV ~ How dare that Mudblood make assumptions about me! She thinks she's so damn infallible! I admit that I used to worship my father - but doesn't every little boy look up to his dad? Father may support Voldemort, but the doesn't mean I will too. I have no real problem with Muggle borns in general (they're much better than Father said), but I absolutely loathe Granger. She practically accused me of being a Death Eater! I'm not going to end up like my father - I'd rather be dead!  
  
*****  
  
Hermione regretfully swallowed the remains of her meal. Detention with Draco Malfoy loomed ever closer. She shuddered. An hour or two alone with him.  
  
"I'd better go." Hermione reluctantly stood up.  
  
"Good luck," Harry said.  
  
"I'm gonna need it," She replied bitterly.  
  
*****  
  
Hermione arrived outside the charms classroom to find that Draco was already there.  
  
"Not got your boyfriends with you, Granger?"  
  
"They're not my boyfriends," She said coolly.  
  
Draco laughed harshly.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked defensively.  
  
"You're so naive for the top student! It's obvious that Weasley would love to get his hands on you!"  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
And I can see why, Draco thought. She may be more annoying than Dumbledore and McGonagall put together, but she had a great body. He frowned. Where had that suddenly come from?  
  
"Can't see why though," Draco continued to cover up his embarrassment, "You're not good enough to call yourself a witch!"  
  
"Oh, change the record!" Hermione spat. "You've got no idea what it's like for me!"  
  
Draco couldn't believe the ignorance of her!  
  
"So you think you're hard off, do you? You haven't got the slightest clue about a hard life! Imagine all your family and friends expecting you to be something you're not; something you don't want to be! You've got it easy compared to me, Granger! And you know what - the physical torture doesn't even hurt me any more! It's what's happening in my head is what I have to worry about! Who knows what I'll do if I break!"  
  
Realising what he had revealed, Draco turned his back to Hermione.  
  
"Malfoy.Draco.I'm sorry. About what I said. About you turning into your father - I didn't mean it. You're not going to end up like him; you're far more decent."  
  
Draco said nothing, puzzled - was the Mudblood comforting him?  
  
"Glad to see you're here already!" Professor Flitwick squeaked.  
  
He handed them a mop, bucket of water, dustpan and brush.  
  
"You'd better get started then!" Flitwick smiled cheerily.  
  
Hermione took the dustpan while Draco equipped himself with a mop.  
  
"This is so degrading," She heard him murmur under his breath.  
  
"I'll leave you to it," Flitwick said, "But I expect it to be finished in less than three hours."  
  
Draco shot an angry glare at the Professor's retreating back, then looked at Hermione.  
  
"How do you use this thing anyway?" Draco asked, holding up the mop.  
  
She quickly stifled a laugh.  
  
"Here, give it to me," Hermione said, laughter still threatening to erupt. She demonstrated how to use it, and then handed it back to Draco.  
  
"Your turn now," She giggled.  
  
Draco looked at the mop in horror.  
  
"You're actually supposed to clean with it," Hermione said amusedly.  
  
Muttering curses, Draco dunked the mop into the water, and then started cleaning the floor. His face showed pure disgust.  
  
"It's only cleaning!" Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm not used to it," Draco bristled.  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. Draco saw her look and shrugged.  
  
"What?" He questioned, "A house elf cleans the manor."  
  
*****  
  
Hermione wouldn't have believed it if she hadn't actually been there - having an actual conversation with Draco Malfoy, Slytherin King! They worked fast, without talking - but Hermione hadn't expected them to.  
  
"Done!" Draco exclaimed triumphantly.  
  
Hermione laughed. "You've swept yourself into a corner!"  
  
Draco frowned. "No I haven't - the door's behind me."  
  
Hermione face fell. "I can't believe you swept *me* into a corner!"  
  
Draco smirked, but it wasn't the one usually stuck upon his face - this one was kinder, softer.  
  
"I guess I'll just have to walk across this nice, clean floor," Hermione said, with a tone of mock disappointment.  
  
"No way!" Draco protested, "I spent ages cleaning that floor!"  
  
"I'll stand on my tip toes," She promised.  
  
Draco sighed half-heartedly.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Hermione slowly made her way across the room. She'd reached the half way mark, but her toes were beginning to hurt.  
  
"My toes are aching," Hermione whined.  
  
"Tough!"  
  
On the last length she buckled and slipped, crashing into Draco. They collapsed onto the floor, Hermione atop of Draco in a very embarrassing and awkward position. Neither moved for a second. Then: -  
  
"Geroff me, Granger, your elbow's in my stomach!"  
  
Hermione quickly scrambled off of him.  
  
"Looks like your clean floor's ruined," She said.  
  
"Oh crap!"  
  
"Language, Mr. Malfoy, language!" Professor Flitwick lectured as he entered the room.  
  
Draco looked at the floor.  
  
"It looks clean enough to me," Flitwick concluded, "But I think you should have cleaned the footprints by the door!"  
  
This time it was Hermione's turn to lower her eyes.  
  
"Well done, both of you," Flitwick congratulated, "But I don't expect to see any more fighting."  
  
"Yes Professor," They chorused.  
  
He nodded, and waved a hand at them, signalling that they could leave.  
  
"'Night Malfoy," Hermione called after Draco as he made his way to the dungeons.  
  
"'Night Granger," He called back.  
  
*****  
  
~Draco's POV~ I can't believe it. I was actually courteous and polite to Granger. She's not so bad any more.in fact she's kinda hot. But the doesn't mean I fancy her or anything! At least I hope not - my reputation would be ruined! A Slytherin Pureblood going out with a Gryffindor Muggle born! Father would have a fit! But it's weird - because when she was in my arms it just felt.well, right. It was probably just a spur of the moment thing. Yet.what if it wasn't? What if I'm in LOVE with Granger?!!  
  
*****  
  
Thanks for reading! Please please review! 


	5. Chapter five

Thanks again to everybody who reviewed. I really appreciate it - reviews mean a lot to me. Unfortunately I haven't been able to make this post longer (so sorry!), as I'm going on holiday, and I wanted to update before I left.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------  
  
~Draco's POV~  
  
I can't love Granger! I just can't! It would be impossible. I've been thinking about her a lot these past couple of days. But if even I did - and I DON'T - love her, she wouldn't love me back. And just because I think about her, doesn't mean I lust after her. I called her a Mudblood the other day - it pained me to see the look upon her face. She looked so hurt and desolate.I just wanted to put my arms around her. I have to keep reminding myself not to feel any emotion. What would father say? He'd be absolutely disgusted. He'd probably try and sack Dumbledore just for making me have a *detention* with a Muggle born! I feel pity for her - all the slack she gets. God, what am I saying! I'm usually the one dishing it out! Ok, from now on I will not THINK about her, TALK to her, or FEEL anything resembling love or friendship. I will avoid her and when our paths *do* meet - such as Potions - I will insult her until there are no insults left to say.  
  
~Hermione's POV~  
  
I think I'm falling for Draco Malfoy. How weird is that! I'd've never expected it. It's quite amusing - from a sadistic point of view. A Gryffindor Muggle born fantasizing about a Slytherin Pureblood. A Slytherin whose surname is linked to the Dark Side - and whose father is a Death- eater and close follower of You-Know-Who. Oh, Jesus. Why did I have to fall for him?!!! Cupid must be severely demented. And ever since our detention he's become *unbearable*! He's insulted me at every possible moment, and now only refers to me as 'the dog'. I want to slap him, because I know he's not like that really - it's just an act put on to impress the Slytherins. Argh! This is so frustrating! Maybe I should just avoid him. But then there's our Potions project. But otherwise I need not talk to him, think about him, or feel any emotion except hatred towards him.  
  
***  
  
"We need something festive and celebratory," Hutchins said.  
  
"Something to look forward to!" Hannah Abbott chipped in.  
  
It was the end of their first week back at Hogwarts, and Hermione's first prefect meeting. She'd successfully managed to avoid meeting Draco - excluding all the lessons they shared of course. This prefect meeting was the first time she'd really paid attention to him.  
  
"I think we should have a dance," Terry Boot piped up enthusiastically, "Just like the Yule Ball!"  
  
There was a murmur of agreement throughout the prefects.  
  
"A ball it is!" Hutchins cried.  
  
The livelier prefects emitted several cheers.  
  
"It'd be best to have it in winter of course, just before Christmas," Hutchins added as an after thought.  
  
Hermione sneaked a quick peak at Draco. A few blond streaks fell across his forehead. His unblemished face remained stony.  
  
"It should have a theme," Hermione heard herself speak up, "I think it should be a masked ball."  
  
For a second Draco's eyes met hers, and they burned with intense passion. But then he looked away and the moment passed.  
  
"Great idea, Hermione!" Hannah added, "Then we won't know who we're dancing with!"  
  
"How gross," Scylla - a Slytherin - replied disgustedly, "I might end up dancing with a Gryffindor!"  
  
"No Gryffindor would ever dance with you," Seamus (who, surprisingly, was also a prefect) muttered.  
  
"No Gryffindor would dance with you either, Finnigan," Scylla snarled.  
  
Seamus turned the colour of a tomato.  
  
"Oh leave it out, both of you," Hutchins said impatiently.  
  
"Masked balls are a Muggle tradition," Draco said sharply, his words cutting through the air like a knife.  
  
There was an uncomfortable pause.  
  
"Great idea!" Hutchins said suddenly, "We can turn it into a Muggle ball!"  
  
There was a loud groan from Scylla, and Draco had a look of contempt upon his face.  
  
"I don't understand," Mandy Brocklehurst said slowly.  
  
"There'll be Muggle clothing, Muggle masks, Muggle music - the works!" Hutchins said excitedly.  
  
Terry seemed to consider the possibilities.  
  
"I think there should be Muggle attire, but there's really no need to go further."  
  
Several people nodded.  
  
"I still think we should scrap the whole idea," Draco said venomously.  
  
"Well, no one asked you," Hermione shot back.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't have wanted a ball, Granger," Draco began, "Because lets face it: who on earth would invite you?"  
  
Hermione blushed furiously.  
  
"It none of your business about who asks me, Malfoy."  
  
"As if there will be anybody."  
  
"Enough!" Hutchins roared, "Do I HAVE to keep intervening with these petty arguments? Honestly, you're *prefects* now, so behave like it!"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, who seemed relatively unfazed.  
  
"We'd better get going," Hutchins said, looking at his watch, "We'll talk about this again next time. Meeting adjourned."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I made Draco's & Hermione's POV basically the same, just to show that they're so alike - so I didn't make a mistake or anything! Thanks for reading, please review! 


	6. Chapter six

Ok, once again sorry for all the delay. When I started writing this ff, I made one critical mistake - I didn't plan it!!! At the moment I'm just writing as it comes to me, which is why it's taking so long. And it doesn't help if I've got writer's block! If anyone has any ideas, either e-mail me, or include them in your review! Weirdsista89@aol.com Thank you!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Don't think that I want to be here, Granger," Draco warned.  
  
They were in the library, working on their Ageing Potion. Hermione cut her eyes at him.  
  
"You know I don't want to be here Malfoy, so why don't you just shut your big mouth and actually *help* me with this project!" She replied icily.  
  
Draco looked at her, slightly surprised.  
  
"Alright, alright, keep your hair on," He mumbled.  
  
He knew not to argue with her when she was in this mood. Hermione passed a book to Draco.  
  
"Look through this to see if there's anything on the Ageing Potion's counter curse," She instructed.  
  
He took the book silently - there was still fire in Hermione's eyes. Draco flicked through the pages, unable to concentrate. His arm was touching hers. Her skin was so soft.. He loved the way her hair fell across her face. Her face.... .She had the sweetest lips. So red and full. And a finely sculpted nose and thoughtful brown eyes that you could just sink into. She had a slender, curvaceous body, and long slim legs.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
He jumped.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Are you actually going to do any work at all?"  
  
"It's a highly tiring job. You can't rush a genius."  
  
"Such a shame you aren't one."  
  
"Ouch, Granger. You hurt my feelings."  
  
"What feelings?" Hermione laughed coldly.  
  
Draco smiled, and her heart skipped a beat. His eyes were so blue and twinkled incessantly. His lips were so damn kissable. Strands of blond hair fell across his forehead. Draco's smiled grew wider as he caught her staring.  
  
"Like what you see, Granger?"  
  
"Not particularly," She shot back.  
  
He laughed. This laugh was not hollow like the one normally used, but a laugh full of genuine mirth.  
  
"What?" Hermione frowned.  
  
"Nothing," He smiled. Man, she was cute when she was angry.  
  
Hermione looked at her watch.  
  
"I'd better go."  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows.  
  
"We've only been here half an hour."  
  
Hermione blushed slightly. It'd been hard to sit next to him, even for 30 minutes. She could hardly take any more of it!  
  
"Yeah, well, I said I'd meet Harry and Ron now."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at the mention of Harry and Ron.  
  
"Fine, whatever," He said carelessly, "But remember that *you* were the one going on about working."  
  
"I'll make it up later," Hermione shrugged. "Unlike *some* people."  
  
Draco laughed again.  
  
"At least I don't need to study 24/7 to get good grades."  
  
"Hey! I don't *need* to - I want to!" Hermione said indignantly.  
  
"Hey, relax," Draco soothed, "I was just fooling you around. Everyone knows you're the smartest in our year."  
  
"Are you complimenting me?" Hermione asked, puzzled.  
  
"No, I was just merely stating the truth."  
  
"Right..."  
  
He smiled amusedly, as if to a private joke.  
  
"Well, bye," Hermione said, unsure how to finish the conversation.  
  
"Have a good time!" He cheerily replied.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"It was really weird, I'm telling you," Hermione explained the events that had taken place that afternoon, "He was being...*nice* to me! I felt really freaked out; I didn't have a clue what to say! In the end I had to leave after only half an hour!"  
  
"Probably fancies you," Ron said, while cramming a Chocolate Frog into his mouth, "Though that's not a good thing, seeing as it's Malfoy."  
  
"Knowing him, he's up to something," Harry said thoughtfully, "He's certainly devious, going through you, Hermione..."  
  
"That's the thing though!" Hermione said, exasperated, "I don't think that he's up to anything!"  
  
The trio fell silent.  
  
"Well, why be tolerable to you then?" Ron asked bluntly, "I mean, you're Muggle Born."  
  
"Oh gee, Ron, of course no-one else is going to be kind to *me*, because *I'm* Hermione Granger; a Muggle Born!"  
  
"You know I didn't mean it like that," Ron sighed, "I mean come on, it's *Malfoy*. He's always got some trick up his sleeve."  
  
"Ron's right," Harry agreed, "You can't trust him: you can't trust any of the Malfoys."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Ok, we need to get things in order," Hutchins said. "Are we going to have a masked ball or not?"  
  
"I think we should," Hannah Abbott interjected, "It's a great idea, really romantic!"  
  
A couple of the boys scoffed at the word romantic.  
  
"I agree with Hannah," Hermione added, "I think we should do it."  
  
"Well I don't," Scylla, said bitterly, "It's a crappy idea!"  
  
"I don't have any objections," Draco said silkily.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the fair-haired boy amazedly.  
  
"What? I changed my mind."  
  
Hutchins raised his eyebrows. "It looks like we have an almost unanimous vote - except for Scylla, of course."  
  
Scylla sighed, as if even being at this meeting was ruining her reputation.  
  
"If Draco's agreed to it - " She shot a glance at him, just to make sure, " - then I'm ok with it."  
  
Hutchins smiled. "Excellent! Now we need to make plans - first of all, the date. I vouch that it should be Christmas Eve."  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Christmas Eve is perfect," Terry Boot seconded.  
  
Obviously happy that his meeting was going to plan (for once) Hutchins smiled again.  
  
"I'm glad we're all harmonious this meeting. Now, I believe we decided on Muggle attire."  
  
Hutchins looked at Scylla, as if daring her to make his perfect meeting go wrong. She, in turn, looked at Draco, who shrugged offhandedly.  
  
It seemed Hutchins smile couldn't grow much wider. "Superb! I'll make the arrangements with Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible. Meeting adjourned."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Why did you change your mind?" Hermione asked Draco as they left the Prefects meeting.  
  
Draco looked at her. "It didn't seem like such a bad idea any more."  
  
Hermione raised her eyebrows. "And I'm a flying Grindylow."  
  
He smiled. "There's nothing wrong with changing my mind, is there?"  
  
"No, of course not - I'm just interested to know *why* exactly."  
  
"God, you aren't half nosy, Granger! Just because I may have been prejudiced towards Muggle Borns in the past, it does not mean that I'm still like that."  
  
Hermione snickered. "But you were prejudiced last Prefects meeting."  
  
Draco sighed heavily. "It takes a lot to satisfy you, doesn't it?"  
  
Hermione grinned. "Uh-huh."  
  
"I was just pointing out that it was a Muggle custom, that's all." Draco shrugged.  
  
"Oh, so the sentence 'I think we should scrap the whole idea' means nothing to you?" Hermione laughed lightly.  
  
Draco blushed slightly. "I changed my mind. Why are you so on my back all of a sudden? Scared that I'll turn back into my Muggle hating self?"  
  
Hermione smiled. Oh God, not that smile, Draco thought.  
  
"I guess I must be, if I'm questioning you so much."  
  
"Well thanks for caring," Draco said, "But I'm a big boy now."  
  
Hermione laughed. Oh God, not that laugh, Draco thought.  
  
"Care to join me for Potions? It's our next lesson."  
  
"Do I have any choice?" Draco joked, "We were assigned together."  
  
Hermione's eyes sparkled. Oh God, not those eyes, Draco thought.  
  
"That does play a minor part in my asking."  
  
"Then of course I'd be delighted to accompany you," Draco smiled, "Just so long as we're agreed that it is purely on a work basis."  
  
"Oh, certainly! I wouldn't be seen dead with you for any other reason," Hermione teased.  
  
"Glad to know we're on the same level." Draco grinned.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"You should nearing the half way stage of your Ageing Potion," Snape said, his voice oily, "And you should have completed most of your written work. I expect your essays - which, may I add, all had to be a minimum of two rolls of parchment, preferably three or four - on the consequences of the Ageing Potion, the history of the Ageing Potion and the counter curse for the Ageing Potion all on my desk by the end of this lesson."  
  
There were a few hushed whispers. Hermione heard Ron mutter to Harry, "I only did two scrolls - what's the betting I only just pass?"  
  
"About 1 in 500," Harry murmured back, "Snape hates your guts, as well as mine."  
  
"Silence!" Snape hissed, "I will not tolerate talking in my class!"  
  
Hermione looked at Draco. He seemed to be utterly bored, and was doodling on a piece of parchment. Even when bored, he's gorgeous, she thought, then mentally slapped herself. What am I saying? He's a Slytherin! I'm a Gryffindor! The two don't mix!  
  
"Is my class to boring for you, Granger?" Snape ridiculed.  
  
"No, Professor," Hermione answered.  
  
"Well then pay attention!"  
  
Hermione felt her cheeks burn. Snape had to be the only teacher that made her feel this embarrassed.  
  
Draco saw Hermione's face turn pink. How dare Snape embarrass her! If anything, he should have been the one facing public humiliation - he had been dreaming long before her. But that would never happen of course - Severus always favoured his own house.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
He looked up. "What?"  
  
"We're supposed start working now," Hermione said curtly.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Hermione and Draco both reached to take a Porcupine Quill, and their hands met. She blushed even further - partly because of the fact that Draco was in no hurry to remove his hand from hers.  
  
"Erm, Malfoy?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Could you take your hand off mine now? I need to get on with this Potion."  
  
Draco went a shade of light pink. "Sorry."  
  
Her skin against his had felt so right, so fitting... So tender and warm. His hand still tingled from her touch.  
  
Hermione was in heaven. His skin against hers had felt so proper. Her hand still tingled from his touch.  
  
"Hermione, I love you," Draco said suddenly.  
  
Her jaw dropped.  
  
"P-pardon?"  
  
Draco frowned. "I *said*, could you pass the Armadillo Bile please?"  
  
Hermione passed him the jar silently. What on earth was that all about?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Yaay, I finally managed to finish this chappie! Ok, well, I hope you liked it - please review! 


	7. Chapter seven

Ok, BIG apologies cos I haven't updated for *such* a long time! But I've got my exams this coming week, so I've been revising really hard. It also means I won't be able to get chapter 8 out for like, *ages*. Thanks for all of the reviews and comments for chappie 6, I really appreciate it! Also BIG thanks to sweetthang-37 and Uglinessrox55, my wonderful betas! How would I live without you?  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, lets get this straight: it's not mine. It never will be mine. Sob sob.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hermione frowned, puzzled. Had Draco really asked about Armadillo Bile, or had he said the 'L' word? He certainly didn't seem to be showing any signs that one would after saying 'I love you'. In fact, he was going about his business as normal. The question now, Hermione thought, is why did I imagine that he confessed his love for me?  
  
Draco snapped his fingers in front of Hermione's face. She blinked.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"To get you to wake up," He said, "I need some help with this potion."  
  
Once again Hermione blinked. She must be imagining things - he couldn't have possibly asked for her *help*???  
  
"Some assistance?" Draco said, indicating the cauldron.  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
Hermione read the instructions carefully.  
  
"You need to put the Armadillo Bile in, then crush a Porcupine Quill and add that."  
  
"Thanks," Draco muttered, barely audible.  
  
Hermione smiled. She really must be dreaming.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hermione was running again. Only this time it wasn't through the Forest, but the castle. This factor didn't ease her fear at all - in fact, it did the opposite. When in the Forest, Hogwarts Castle had been the haven she was running towards. Now she was actually *in* the castle, where was she supposed to run to? Nowhere was safe, and that frightened her immensely. She still didn't know who was chasing her, or even if it was a 'who'. If she looked behind, she would automatically slow down: a mistake that would kill her.  
  
She was beginning to tire; her whole body was aching with the exertion of running. Hermione just thanked her lucky stars that she wasn't asthmatic. She made a mental note to get into better shape - if she lived of course. Suddenly something wet and slimy dropped onto her face. It was a blob of...spit?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"PEEVES!" Hermione roared, though she was glad that the poltergeist had woken her up.  
  
Peeves cackled maliciously.  
  
"Did you know you have saliva on your face, Miss Granger? I wonder how on earth it got there!"  
  
"Get lost, Peeves," Hermione snarled, "Before I call Professor McGonagall."  
  
Peeves gave another cackle, but the second was much shorter - he was obviously worried about the imposing threat.  
  
"I'll be seeing you, Miss Granger," He called as he exited the girls' dormitory.  
  
"I certainly hope not," She muttered angrily.  
  
Hermione washed her face at least a dozen times before she was sure all the spit was off. She really didn't want any left on there. Unable to sleep, Hermione quickly dressed and made her way outside - but not before borrowing Harry's invisibility cloak. She wouldn't get far without it otherwise.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Hermione sighed, and gazed up at the stars. Just looking at them made her feel more relaxed.  
  
"My, my, Granger's breaking the rules."  
  
Hermione spun round - she'd forgotten that she wasn't wearing the cloak any more.  
  
"What's it to you, Malfoy? I thought you'd love to see me in trouble."  
  
"Who said anything about getting you into trouble?"  
  
Hermione stared at him, baffled - he wasn't going to turn her in?  
  
"I'd have thought that invisibility cloak would have got you out of sticky situations," Draco added, "But I'm also guessing that Potter won't be to pleased when he discovers you stole his precious cloak."  
  
"I did not *steal* it!" Hermione snapped, "I'm merely borrowing it. It'll be back in the boys' dormitory before dawn."  
  
"Borrowed?" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Yes borrowed..." (Malfoy's smirk grew larger) "Ok, fine - I took it!"  
  
Draco twinkling eyes showed that really he was only playing with her.  
  
"You're to easy to wind-up, Granger."  
  
"I am NOT wound up!"  
  
"If you say so."  
  
They both gazed at the stars in silence.  
  
"I never knew you were one for star gazing," Draco commented.  
  
"I could say the same about you."  
  
She looked over at Draco. He was staring intently at the black sky.  
  
"I've always been interested in stars," He said quietly. "I used to star gaze a lot when I was a kid... It took my mind off of my parents."  
  
Draco paused, unsure whether to confide in her. But there was something telling him he could trust her, that she would be his haven. This little voice in his head was telling him he could tell her anything and that she wouldn't tell a soul. Not even Potter.  
  
Draco finally gave in. "Off of all the arguments they had. I would wonder if there was a parallel universe out there - y'know, another me. Perhaps they were dealing with life better than I did. Perhaps they had nicer parents."  
  
Draco stopped, unable to continue. Tears started to form, but he refused to let them fall: he couldn't - he wouldn't - cry in front of Granger.  
  
Hermione just wanted to hug him - he looked so alone, so desolate. Like a little boy again. She knew Gryffindors didn't comfort Slytherins, but her natural instincts overrode her house pride. She laid a reassuring arm round his shoulders. He looked up, startled at her touch, but didn't attempt to shake her off.  
  
Hermione felt something cold and wet fall on the tip of her nose. It was starting to rain. Suddenly the heavens opened up, and buckets of water pelted down on them. Hermione put the cloak over herself and Draco, and they walked back into the warmth of the castle.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"Granger... Hermione - I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this evening...about what I said." Draco laughed hollowly. "Slytherins don't show emotion. My reputation would be a thing of the past."  
  
"Of course I won't tell anyone," Hermione said softly, "But a reputation shouldn't control you, Draco."  
  
He looked at her, eyes passionate and burning with infatuation. He stared at her for a while and then he said something she took in very happily.  
  
"I know," Draco agreed, "Which is why I'm going to kiss you."  
  
He leant down and planted his lips on hers. Hermione felt a tingle run down her spine. They kissed hungrily, lips working overtime; letting out the love for each that they had bottled up. They parted for breath, but left unsatisfied.  
  
"I'm sorry," Draco apologised.  
  
"For what?" Hermione smiled contentedly, "That kiss was amazing."  
  
Draco's heart missed a beat at the compliment, but it didn't stop him from having his say.  
  
"We can't do this, Hermione."  
  
"Do what?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Have a relationship. It just wouldn't work: I'm a Slytherin!"  
  
"And I don't care," Hermione replied tenderly, "I wouldn't like you any more or less if you were in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. You'd still be Draco Malfoy."  
  
"That's the thing though," He said desperately, "Draco Malfoy doesn't date Gryffindor Muggle Borns. Especially not Hermione Granger."  
  
"So you won't be with me because of my heritage? I could hold your parents against you, but I don't, do I?"  
  
Draco wanted to cry again. He didn't want to do this; it hurt him so much, but it had to be done. It would be better this way.  
  
"Hermione," He said, "I'm sorry. I truly am. But nothing you say can make me change my mind. To me, we didn't even have a relationship."  
  
"So that kiss meant nothing to you?" She cried out angrily, "You think I'm some sort of slut that can turn feelings on and off like a switch?"  
  
"I wish *I* could turn my feelings off," He replied, "Then I wouldn't be feeling this heartbreak."  
  
"Then don't walk away from this!" Hermione's eyes pleaded urgently with him, but he paid no attention. Blocking out the cries of a very sad and heartbroken Gryffindor girl, he walked back to the cold Slytherin dungeons. And cold described how he was feeling perfectly. 


End file.
